Electronic messages, such as electronic mail (email) and instant messages are commonly used for communication. Because such communication is not face to face communication, the recipient who is reading the electronic message does not have a way to know the sender's body language or tone. Therefore, it is possible that the tone of the message may be misunderstood by the recipient. For example, if the sender is in a bad mood, then the sender may write a rude electronic message without intending to do so (e.g., because the sender had a fight with a co-worker, the sender responds rudely to a customer issue). It is also possible that the sender does not convey importance or urgency of a message (e.g., a customer is sending an electronic message about an important problem with a product, and the customer did not write the electronic message aggressively enough to get instant attention).